1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to molded plastic containers for housing cosmetics and personal care items, such as cologne, after shave, perfume, face powder, face cream, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore numerous types of organizers and storage units, both molded and metal, have been proposed and produced in which cosmetic products in their containers are housed. In most cases, the storage capability of such units is limited both internally and externally. Internally, past units have organized cosmetics through sectional dividers. Such an approach may seem advantageous in theory but, in practice, the users eventually find themselves abandoning sectional assignments in favor of expedient storage, the end result being a disorganized collection of arbitrary cosmetics. Externally, past units have been designed to horizontally stand alone. This design has prohibited users from making the best use of vertical space, which has created an overall problem of storage space for the units themselves.